The Heist
by fightingpassion
Summary: Vegeta wants to pull of one last heist, but his going to need some help from his old 'friends' and maybe even some new ones. BV CCG 18K Action,adventure, romance slightly based on oceans 11


Disclaimer: With my and I'm sure all your deepest regret I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

_**The Heist**_

Part One

By_ Fightingpassion_

_**RECRUIT**_

He knew what he wanted to do. He knew he had the money and the determination but what he didn't have was a team.

Slamming his fist angrily down on the table he once again looked at the plans, they made if truth be told little sense. He had been looking at them just over a week and he couldn't grasp which lift went to which floor and which fire exit had been blocked off. Rubbing his temple his face turned into an agitated smirk, he had a little over two months to pull this of and he would do it alone, even if it got him killed. There was a lot of money and power to be earned if he pulled this off, but most of all there was revenge. Nothing made somebody work as hard as revenge did, it boiled the blood and forced people to pull of the impossible and that's exactly what he was going to do…pull of the impossible.

Walking away from his table he moved quickly over to his bed, laying down he stared up at the ceiling. He knew that there must be someone who could figure out these schematics and plan within a week or preferable within an hour. But where to find them was the problem, smart people were hard to come by in his business and people smarter than him was almost unattainable. What he needed was someone that wasn't a wannabe, someone who wasn't eager to please him, someone who was a workaholic and he had only knew one person like that. But where to find them….

TUESDAY 9:30 AM

LOCATION UNKNOWN

Vegeta stood in the phone booth across the road watching the people going in and out of the building. It seemed that everyone that needed to go in needed some sort of id or invitation pass, he needed to get his hands on one and quickly. Exiting the booth he dusted his black Armani suit with one hand while the other remained in his black trousers pocket, peering over his sliver rimmed glass he walked over to the café next to the building.

Walking over to one of the table he lifted up one of the menus while casually leaning backward to hear the conversation. So the man siting behind him was going into the building for the first time... suddenly a waitress appeared in her pink dress and white apron and stared adoringly at Vegeta.

"Can I help you?"

Vegeta turned and glanced at her over his glasses, his face ready to go into his signature evil guy smirk, but he was suddenly hit with a idea, flasing the girl his bad to the bonesmirk, he beckoned her closer and then whispered something into her ear that made her blush and giggle and then finally nodded her head.

8888888888888888

"ID please" said the woman at the desk

Vegeta simply held up the pass between his two fingers and then walked slowly through threw the barrier. He heard that the person he was looking for worked on the top floor, making sure no one was around he quickly ran up 10 flights of stairs with superhuman speed. When he reached the top he swiftly phased passed the receptionist before he swung open the double doors to the room.

"Can I-" The words died on her lip as she stared up at the man who had entered the room "Vegeta" she whispered

"Bulma" he nodded as he closed the door and walked over to her desk

"How the hell did you get in her" she shouted as she got up, her tight blue Vivienne Westwood skirt suit strained against her body as she reached over to get the phone

He threw a smirk her way "Some waitress pickpocketed it for me"

Bulma slammed down the phone her body shaking as her blue hair fell loose from the bun it had been held in. "What"

"Look woman, I'm here to offer you an opportunity"

She glared at him from under one of her heavily made eyelashes before she snarled "What to work with you again?"

"Yes"

"No, way I'm getting mixed up with that lot again. I have a successful business enterprise and I… what are you doing" she asked as she saw Vegeta pull out a piece of paper from his inside pocket and put it on the table.

"Just look at it"

Bulma glared at him for a second before finally glancing down at the paper "What is this?" she asked as she leaned closer "Wow there is the most complicated infrastructure I've ever seen"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and simply humped.

"Whose is it?"

"I'll tell you if you join me"

"I can't…"

"Even if this was your only chance for revenge"

Blowing a stand irritably out of her face she huffed "What are you talking about?"

"This is the plan to the Mal (evil) Empire…Cell will be there"

Vegeta watched the emotions flicker over her face, first fear then angry and then rage.

Throwing a pager onto her desk he said "I'll keep in touch, until then see if you can figure out the plans" and with that he walked out of the room. A smirk on his face, yep there was nothing like revenge.

TUESDAY 9:30 PM

WEST CITY TASK FORCE

"Where's Kakarot" asked Vegeta to the man at the desk

The old man raised an eyebrow at the young man scowling in front of him "who"

Vegeta leaned closer to the man "I have no time for this, just tell me where Kakarot is or I'll find him myself"

The old man now visible shaken shook his head in panic "I don't know who that is"

Vegeta snapped "Oh come on, his like a human vacuum how could anyone miss him"

The old man tilted his head to the side "Oh you mean Goku"

Vegeta mumbled incoherently about people changing there name and then walked of in the direction the man had told him to go.

"Wow Vegeta is that you" asked the man at the desk as he got up and walked over to him

Vegeta held his hand out "Stay where you are Kakarot"

"Oh ok" said Goku with a goofy grin on his face "What brings you here"

"I've got another job for us"

Goku tilted his head "Job?"

"Yes…"

Goku stood blinking at Vegeta "what sort of job"

Vegeta glared at Goku the vein in his head pulsating "We going to breaking into Mal Empire"

"I can't do that now I'm a cop…I have this shiny badge and all that say Lieutenant Son Kun and…"

"Shut it" snapped Vegeta the vein in his head had swelled to a large size "Look baka I know that even you can't be truly happy working here, your a sayian you need adventure and-"

"I don't know Vegeta these humans can be pretty tricky sometimes"

"But wouldn't you want to come and fight Cell, Buu, Fresia"

Goku scrathed his head "I sure would but…"

"Everyone's going to be in on this"

Goku's eyes widened "You mean the whole gang Bulma, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha and everyone"

"Yes you imbecile, now are you coming or not"

"Sure! It will be like a reunion"

"Here take this pager…"

"Aren't I coming with you now?"

Vegeta shouted "Don't you have a job to do or something"

"Not really, they don't really trust me to do much they said sometimes I'm a bit slow"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Really" he said sarcastically

"Yep…so where are we going" he asked as he walked out the office with Vegeta

"We've got a few more people to sign up"

WENSDAY 7:30 AM

OX KINGS HOUSE

"Wow so this is where Chichi lives now" asked Goku as he exited Vegeta blue Lexus

Vegeta just shook his head; he had taken Goku to his apartment and spent most of the night trying to explain what there were going to do but all Goku would do was complain about being hungry. Even now he couldn't be bothered to tell Goku that Chichi lived in the same house as she did when they were all in college.

Knock hard on the door he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, Goku towered over him and kept hopping from one foot to another.

"Quit doing that" snapped Vegeta

"Sorry! I'm just so excited"

"Hump" thought Vegeta; maybe it was wrong to give him sugar ring doughuts in the morning

The door finally opened and there stood a fairly tall, black haired woman her face was covered with flour and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey Chichi" waved Goku, he suddenly sniffed the air "Are you baking cookies"

"Er yeah"

"Oh can I have one" asked Goku as he pushed past Vegeta and Chichi and headed straight to the kitchen

Chichi stared distrustfully at Vegeta "You might as well come in to"

Vegeta gazed at the house, it was small…very old-fashioned, could use a bit of fixing up.

"So what brings you and the human vacuum here" (A/N: I know chichi is always nice to Goku but not in my story"

Getting straight to the point Vegeta spoke "I have a job"

"No thanks" replied Chichi as she headed to the kitchen to see what damage Goku had done

"You sure you couldn't use the money to fix up the place" he asked as he indicated to the broken doorframe

Chichi stiffened quickly "Did you just come here to insult my home"

He raised his eyebrow "This is a home?"

"Just shut it" snapped Chichi as she picked a wooden spoon up and hit Goku with it

"Ouch" said Goku as he removed his hand from the dough he had been poking "Ah come on Chi it will be just like old times. Everyone coming"

Chichi turned too looked at Vegeta "Even Bulma". Vegeta nodded.

"I don't know"

"Listen woman, you can't tell me you're not bored of the way life turned out. Weren't you always the one who liked adventure?"

"I did…once. I've grown up"

"Grow up later Chichi" said Goku "Come on, do it one last time before you get married and have kids"

Chichi laughed. "Me have kids, yeah right. That's about as likely as someone having kids with you"

"Huh"

"So" asked Vegeta impatiently

"Yeah I'm in"

"Here" he replied as he tossed her the pager "I'll keep in touch"

WENSDAY 2:30 PM

HIDEOUT

"I can't believe they still live in this crap" muttered Vegeta as he pushed open the door making it fall of its rusty hinges

"Yamcha, Krillin" called out Goku as he walked around the room

A trap door from the floor suddenly opened and two guys jumped out one short and bald the other tall and long haired.

"Goku" called out the shorter one as he ran to hug him

"What brings you here" asked Yamcha as he briefly shook hands with Vegeta (A/N: can you feel the love)

Goku chirped happily "Another job"

"Finally" said Krillin "It's been boring around here"

"What's the pay" asked Yamcha

"Anything you can carry"

Yamcha raised his eyebrow "how likely am I to come out alive"

"You, very slim" he responded as he tossed Yamcha a pager "I'll be in touch"

888888888888888

"Where to now" asked Goku

"I'm going somewhere, meet me back at my apartment" He tossed Goku his keys. "You can drive can't you?"

Goku eyed the Lexus with a look normally saved for food. "Sure it only took me 15 tries"

Vegeta halted "15?"

"Its alright it will be fine"

Vegeta shook his head. "Just don't dent it"

"OK" waved Goku as he watched Vegeta fly off, walking over to the driver's side of the car he vaguely remembered there was a doughnut shop in East City. Hopping into the car he was sure that Vegeta wouldn't mind a little detour.

So what do you think? Sorry there wasn't must V/B or other couple but this was only the beginning. Don't forget to **review** and tell me what you think.


End file.
